deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenomorphs vs. Necromorphs
Xenomorph vs. Necromorph is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Alien vs Dead Space! Which extraterrestrial monster would win in a fight? Interlude Boomstick: Aliens. Nothing is scarier than them. Wiz: But none can come even close to being as scary as these extraterrestrial leviathans. Boomstick: Xenomorph, the scariest alien in movie history... Wiz: ...And Necromorph, the scariest alien in video game history. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Xenomorphs Wiz: These monstrous extraterrestrials start as a egg which hatches a Facehugger. The Facehugger, hence it's name, clings onto a victim's face and lays a egg inside it, which hatches a Chestburster, and how an appropriate name. Boomstick: I'm... I'm gonna... Wiz: You're gonna what? Boomstick vomits Wiz: Oh, God! Not on the floor! Um, sorry. Give us a second. Technical difficulties Wiz: You alright? Boomstick: Yeah, I'm good. I'm good. Wiz: Alright. Anyway, the Chestburster then becomes the adult Xenomorph. Boomstick: I feel like crapping myself just by looking at this thing. Wiz: The Xenomorph has dozens of teeth, acid blood, an armored exoskeleton, a secondary mouth, and a blade-tipped tail. These are the perfect weapons for an alien like this. Boomstick: Hey, Wiz, remember when I said I felt like crapping myself? Wiz: Yeah? Boomstick: Well... Um...... I don't need to anymore. Wiz: Huh? (Sniffs) Oh, God! Boomstick! Boomstick: Sorry! Necromorphs Wiz: Necromorphs are the reanimated corpses of the dead, reshaped into horrific new forms by a recombinant extraterrestrial infection. Boomstick: Are you saying that they're alien zombies? That makes them twice as scary! Wiz: The resulting creatures are extremely aggressive, and will attack any uninfected organism on sight. Boomstick: Kind of like the Animatronics wanting to stuff you in animatronic suits. Wiz: They don't have much weaponry, but their claws can be used to tear a victim to shreds. Boomstick: There is no doubt about it, this is going to be a ''very ''violent Death Battle. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! A Necromorph is killing a man. Then the Xenomorph is revealed to be crawling on the ceiling, stalking the Necromorph. It stabs the Necromorph with it's tail. As it is about to kill it, the Necromorph claws the Xenomorph, making it roar in pain. The two roar at each other. Announcer: Fight! The Necromorph tries to claw the Xenomorph, but the Xenomorph dodges. It claws the Necromorph. The Necromorph stabs the Xenomorph's leg with it's claw. The Xenomorph stabs the Necromorph in the stomach with it's blade-tipped tail. The Necromorph is forced to move back. The Xenomorph runs behind the Necromorph and bites on it's back before tearing it's secondary mouth into it. The Necromorph roars in pain. The Xenomorph then stabs it in the neck with it's blade-tipped tail before brutally decapitating it. The Xenomorph then tears it apart before eating it. Announcer: K.O.! Boomstick: Not as violent as I thought it would be, but still awesome and scary as hell. Wiz: The Necromorph may have had it's trusty claws, but the Xenomorph has a blade-tipped tail. Boomstick: Also, the Xenomorphs have acid blood, so if the Necromorph stabs the Xenomorph with it's claws, bye bye hand. Wiz: The Xenomorph also fought the Predator, and sometimes, it won. Boomstick: The Necromorph's neck was a target in this battle. Wiz: The winner is the Xenomorph. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015